Caster (Scheherazade)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru can summon in the Epic of Remnant chapter of Fate/Grand Order. She initially appears as the primary antagonist of the Agartha sub-singularity, working with the Demon God Phenex to dismantle the Servant system so that she would not have to die again. Caster's True Name is Scheherazade, the famous narrator of One Thousand and One Nights, telling the tyrannical king Shahryar tale after tale without concluding any of them to stave off death night after night. While the story claims that she was eventually accepted by Shahryar as his bride and taught him the virtue of patience, Scheherazade herself says that no such thing happened to her in life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown with Alf Layla wa-Layla Name: Caster, Scheherazade, "Caster of the Nightless City" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality, Magic, Mind Manipulation (Her Noble Phantasm brainwashed Francis Drake into believing she was Dahut), Age Manipulation (After her Noble Phantasm was enhanced by Phenex, she was able to use it to revert Fergus to his child self), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can modify Saint Graphs and All Servants can consume the souls of others to replenish their mana), Can read the mood, character, abilities, doctrine, physical condition, and other characteristics of "Kings" in order to determine how to best save herself, Probability Manipulation (Can create a space where she is the least likely person to die), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Statistics Reduction with Counter Hero, Preparation with Territory Creation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Wall level (Scheherazade is pathetically weak for a Servant, but even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athletes and can crush a human skull with their fingertips), Unknown with Alf Layla wa-Layla (While it does not deal damage directly, it can summon various figures, settings, and tools from her One Thousand and One Nights. When amplified by the power of Demon God Phenex, it was able to create the Agartha Singularity) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions (While she has no trouble watching the battles of other Servants, she would be instantly overwhelmed should she be forced to face one herself) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is ten times stornger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Is a pathetically weak Servant, but normal humans would find attempting to harm her to be as difficult as trying to bend a steel beam) Stamina: Unknown (Never actually engages in combat and when confronted is quick to surrender) Range: Unknown with her Noble Phantasm (Alf Layla-wa Layla is an EX-Rank Reality Marble that covers an unspecified range and overrides the World's sense of reality, when backed by Demon Pillar Phenex it was able to create the Agartha sub-singularity) Standard Equipment: Her scroll Intelligence: An unparalleled teller of stories, she managed to stave off death for hundreds of nights by leading king Shahryar on by never concluding a story and leaving him eager to hear the next one. She is also an able tactician and manipulator, pitting the various factions of the Agartha singularity against each other while providing sound tactical advice to hasten the downfall of her foes. However, as a Servant suited to the bedroom rather than the battlefield, Scheherazade has virtually no battle potential, leaving her helpless against other Servants once found. Also, she is utterly terrified of death, going so far as to make herself as pathetic as possible to get the protagonist and their party of Servants to spare her. Weaknesses: Scheherazade is an abysmal fighter and is utterly terrified of the prospect of death, willingly prostrating herself at her aggressor's feet and begging them not to kill her at the first sign of actual danger. Cannot attack or use her abilities while in Spirit Form. Creating more of her tales in large quantity will consume a lot of her mana. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Alf Layla wa-Layla: One Thousand and One Nights: Scheherazade's Noble Phantasm, a Reality Marble she possesses as a Heroic Spirit due to how her incredibly detailed and engrossing narration blurred the line between reality and fiction in the minds of countless readers as well as the World itself. Upon activation, she can manifest the characters from any one of the many tales she is said to have told, even those she had not told in life, in One Thousand and One Nights due to the very world itself being fooled to believing them to be real. As such, famous heroes and monsters from her collection of tales will spring to life to fight for her along with the tools, spirits, and settings of their respective stories. She has been known to frequently summon Ali Baba, Aladdin, Djinns, and other creatures to do battle in her place. Due to the nature of her tales, this Noble Phantasm is particularly effective against those she believes to have the disposition of a "King", becoming a special attack to be used against them. Even those that she can consider a king, such as Oda Nobunaga who is known for her title as the "Demon King of the Sixth Heaven", will become more susceptible to this Noble Phantasms special effect. While of limited usage under normal circumstances, Scheherazade's deal with Demon Pillar Phenex allowed her to greatly expand her Noble Phantasm's power, range, and influence, causing the world of fiction to encroach upon reality and bringing about the Agartha Singularity in the process. When bolstered by this power, she was able to summon settings and figures as famous as El Dorado and Christopher Columbus and modify the Saint Graphs of other Servants, such as Heracles, to her advantage. Class Skills * Territory Creation: The ability to modify an area into one advantageous to oneself as a magus. Although Scheherazade was not a magus in life, her A++ Rank in this skill allows her to create a "Sleeping Quarters" for her own survival. Personal Skills * Narrator: The ability to recite and narrate a story with outstanding eloquence and grace, adapting to the mood and preferences of the listener to select the most appealing way to tell a story in a way completely separate from written works of literature. Due to the nature of her own story, Scheherazade has an EX-Rank in this skill, being an unparalleled narrator of tales and legends. * Bedchambers of Survival: By combining her physical charm, that of the place around her, and the allure of her actions with her Territory Creation skill, Scheherazade can create a space where she is least likely to be killed compared to anywhere else in the world. * Counter Hero: The ability to rank down the parameters of other "heroes" in the user's presence. Scheherazade's version of this skill is exclusively for "Kings", reading their mood, character, abilities, doctrine, physical condition, and other characteristics to best determine a means of staying alive in the face of their presence, denoting her rank in this skill as an A. In the moment when she has decided to confront a king as a storyteller with “a heroic tale that is about to be erased”, or in the moment when she has carried out a justifiable confrontation with a story of “a hero who secretly saved the world”, this is sublimated into a special Skill unique only to her known as "Counter-Hero (Story)". Others Notable Victories: Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Ghiaccio's Profile (Speed was equalized and both had prior knowledge) Anri Sonohara (Durarara!!) Anri's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Age Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Mind Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users